


Last Breath

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loss, Love, Narry - Freeform, NarryStoran, Other, Tragedy, beach, drowing, harry - Freeform, narrydrabble, narryfic, narryoneshot, niall - Freeform, onedirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, love isn’t enough to save you. Sometimes, nothing can save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Breath

Harry's POV

The waves seemed to get bigger and angrier as they crashed over my head, making it their life’s mission to consume me. 

Exhaustion was quickly weakening me; my legs were numb and freezing, treading through the water in an attempt to keep me afloat, and I could taste the salt water flowing into my mouth.

My eyes were blurry with the salty sea and my curls were sticking to my forehead. 

My head was only just bobbing above the ocean, and through my hazy eyes, I could make out the shore. The trees and the rocks and the shells and the sand and the people. No one seemed to notice me though. It was like a nightmare. Like everyone was wrapped up in their own bubble, too absorbed in themselves to care. 

The sun beat down on me from above, and usually I’d enjoy the feeling of the heat seeping into my pores, but not today. All that I could think was that I was going to die. 

I regretted this day more than anything. Coming to the beach by myself. Even just coming to the beach. And I wished more than anything that Niall was here with me. To pull me from the water and push his lips against mine as he breathed the life back into me. Or to be the last face I saw as I took my last breath.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, one last time. That the last three years spent with him had been the best of my life. That I’d do anything to make him happy. 

Niall was the love of my life, and I wished more than anything that that love was enough to save me, but sometimes, love just isn’t enough.


End file.
